


I thought it'd just need vacuuming

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [7]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mach Storm, team antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helmut cleans up after game night—or rather, makes everyone else clean up after game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought it'd just need vacuuming

**Author's Note:**

> Adlas requested Mach Storm + screwing around with video games. I decided they'd have a bunch of older and hopelessly out of date consoles because someone collected them, so game night would involve a lot of taking apart all of the fancy window/wall/TV thing hookups and attaching adapters everywhere and leaving Hop confused by the reassembly later. This is the aftermath.

There were cables of every console type tangled across every surface of the meeting room. One even circled round Mitsy and the fishtank, leaving her suspended against the glass and batting at inaccessible tangs. 

"It was RD." "Nuh uh, Sigma's fault." "I say it's Sweet's." "Totally Matt."

Helmut tapped his foot.

"...RD started it," the others agreed. 

"It was _so_ Sigma!" RD said, pouting.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, and this room will be _clean_. No buts."

The last Helmut heard was a whispered "Yeah, and I still kicked yours!" from RD, and the sound of another thrown controller.


End file.
